The invention that is disclosed and claimed herein deals with an archery range finder that is mounted to a bow sight. This invention also deals with an insert that is useful for range finding. The range finder and insert are manufactured such that there is an individual range finder or insert for each type of game. The huntsman selects the range finder or insert that is predetermined in size such that the predetermined sizes will fit the size of the game that is being hunted. For purposes of using these range finders and inserts, the inventor herein has invented and easy and convenient means by which the range finders and inserts can be easily attached to a bow sight and removed from the bow sight.